Reborn
by HyperLittleGirl
Summary: After Legolas lost his true love, his wife Aranel to an orc assault after the great war of the ring; he travels to the Undying Lands in hopes of finding her reborn there. What will happen when he finds her in someone else? Will their souls reunite?
1. Chapter 1: Eressëa

I felt the call of the sea a few hundred years ago. At first, it was manageable. My mother and father would send me out to practice archery with my brother; once I was efficient enough in archery, we moved onto short knives, to swords, to then kitting, and finally painting. The past few years have been a struggle. I do not know what caused me to feel the call at such an early age. Most elves feel it when their significant other has either faded, moved onto the undying lands themselves, or just simply to follow their loved ones. Which one is it for me? Well that is a good question! I have not bonded my soul to another yet, I have not found the one being that makes my soul sing and my heart rejoice. My mother, father and brother still dwell in Mirkwood. So why feel the call, I ask myself. The only reason I have come up with, is that my heart wishes to find happiness in the Undying Lands, where most of the Middle-Earth Elven population has migrated to. It was a very difficult decision to make, I must confess. I love Mirkwood and all it's hidden splendor, and every inch of Middle-Earth fascinates me, but somehow, my heart tells me there is something waiting for me in the Undying Lands, something that would fill this void growing deeper and deeper inside of me with each passing day.

I am a young Elf. I will be turning one thousand six hundred years, this fall. I was born after the great War of the Ring, and a few years before the last remaining member of The Fellowship left to the Undying Lands. I had not the pleasure to meet any of them, (although I would love to!) I have heard, however, thousands of stories on each member of The Fellowship, and must confess I am quite intrigued. Back to the issue at hand…

The decision to leave Middle-Earth, to leave Mirkwood, to leave my family and everything I have known for over a thousand years behind, like I mentioned before, was not an easy one. I decided to leave to the Undying Lands mostly because I was afraid I would start fading away if I did not give my heart and soul what it wanted…whatever it was, and that is why I find myself today, in a beautifully built ship looking out at the horizon and towards the silhouette of what would be my new home.

"Nervous?" A voice called out from behind me.

"If I nod my head and tell you nay, I shall be considered a liar." I responded turning around with a small smile on my face. "I have left my family behind, everyone and everything I have known." I rested against the railing of the ship.

"You have me." Durion responded closing the gap between us and taking me into his arms. I would always find comfort in Durion. For instance, the first time an arrow ricocheted from the target, flew back towards me, and embedded itself on my right shoulder, Durion was by my side day and night making sure the herbs the healers had brought for me were doing their job correctly. Or the day I had found out Humans were not immortal like Elves, and would someday reach the end of their lifespan, I cried for over a week, and refused to eat, drink, sleep, or do anything else. Durion had stayed by my side most of the week and was able to put some sense back into me by means of old stories the high Elves from Lothlorien and Rivendell had left behind. (Hence my love for The Fellowship.) Needless to say, Durion was a great friend to me.

"And I am very blessed to be able to have you." I smiled up to him before resting my head on his shoulders.

"No, Hiril vell; I am." beloved lady Durion kissed the top of my head before placing his cheek against it.

To anyone, Durion and I were the perfect match, the perfect couple. Inseparable since the day my older brother, Alagon introduced us, six hundred years ago. My Mother thought he would be the one, the Elf that would make my heart sing, my soul rejoice, and the Elf that was going to grant her grandchildren. My Mother could not be more wrong. We did try, I must admit, various times; and to my incredulity, we still try, to get that spark going. He just does not make me feel whole, does not make me feel right. Now, do not get me wrong! Durion is an astonishing lover, and is very skilled in the art of making love. Always making sure I am satisfied before he lets himself go, but no matter how hard I try, I can not find the connection.

It all started very simple actually, this strange relationship Durion and I have. After spending a few months around Durion day and night, I became smitten with him, and why not? Durion is the most beautiful Elven lord I have ever set eyes on. He has perfect flawless smooth skin, breathtaking green eyes, the color of an emerald, that helplessly pull you into them, making you lose your way, and dark hair that makes an amazing contrast against his pale skin. To add to that, Durion was the sweetest most tender Elf I have ever come across. Durion started stealing kisses from me one day after archery practice, when he had calculated the exact distance and stance he had to take behind me so I would run into him, his mouth more accurately, after turning around from the new stance he had been teaching me that day. That lead to me "mistakenly" overthrowing arrows as far from the target as I could during archery practice with Alagon, just so I could go fetch them behind the tree were Durion stayed hidden, and kiss each other once or twice sometimes trice before Alagon called after me. Which then lead to Durion and I "accidently" running into each other in the hallways of the Mirkwood castle, and steal some more kisses before making it a bit late into the dinning halls for dinner, each of us with a goofy smile glued on our face, and flustered cheeks. To then, setting up secret meetings, in the middle of the night, in one of the few gardens Mirkwood had to offer; to once again kiss each other, only this time, we would let our hands roam all over each others body. Those secret meetings, finally lead to Durion taking my hands in his one day, and leading me trough the Mirkwood forest, up a tree and into a talan he had build himself; were he slowly undressed me, showered my naked body with kisses and told me how beautiful I was before making love to me for the first time.

The experience had been wonderful! Durion awaken new sensations in me I had never realized I was capable of feeling. We did it quite often, escaped from the castle to make love. That bliss and happiness lasted for a few hundred years. I truly believed Durion to be the one. I was about ready to make an attempt at bonding myself with Durion before the call stepped in. It was all to be very romantic. We both had it all planned out. We would both travel to the coast one night, and make love in front of sea, bonding our souls together as the sunset grazed the sky. It never happened, the bonding I mean. We did travel to the sea one night, we escaped the castle, mounted our horses and galloped towards the coast. We reached the sea, such an astonishing vision it was! It smelled fresh and crisp, and the cries of the gulls gladden my heart. Everything was set up, we were just waiting for the right time, for what felt right. As soon as the sun started setting, Durion started undressing and kissing me at the same time. The love making was exceptionally good that day, everything was going fine, according to plan, until Durion declared his love for me before his climax. Nothing happened. I waited a few seconds, closed my eyes and tried concentrating in merging part of Durion's soul within mine, for that golden light to flash behind my eyes, that warmth to reach my veins and flow through me, but it never came; instead, I felt as if part of my soul was missing, and as if my heart had been shattered into two. Suddenly, the warmth I expected to feel flowing trough my veins, was replaced by coldness and a very urging feeling to dive into the sea and swim towards the Undying Lands.

We really did not talk about what happened that day in the coast. We returned to Mirkwood that same night, and separated from each other for a few months. Reuniting again during the Fall Solstice, and falling back into the same kiss stealing-talan love making routine we had before. With the exception, that my happiness only lasted a few days. Once finished, the cold, dark, empty feeling would return to me, and the yearning of the sea would be greater.

Durion learned of my call a few months ago. He went up to his family the day I was leaving, planted a kiss on his mother's cheek, hugged his two sisters tightly, and bowed to his father before turning to me and guiding me into the ship. I pleaded with him to stay, that his time in Middle-Earth was not over yet, but he declared that without me, Middle-Earth would be nothing but a plain canvas.

"We are getting closer." Durion observed as he pointed towards the island of Tol Eressëa. I turned around to face the railing, and what my eyes met with had taken my breath away, the heaviness in my heart started lifting but a little. I observed within miles away from the shore, little tiny lights reflecting from the sandy shore, and a band of Elves beginning to make their way towards the harbor.

"That is home." I said to no one in particular, just then Durion stepped behind me and encircled his arms around my waist while nuzzling my neck.

"That is our home hiril vell. beloved lady Maybe now that the call has left your heart, it will give room for my soul." Durion whispered against my neck as he laid kisses between words.

"Perhaps." I said turning around and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "We shall try." I turned around once more to face Eressëa, Undying Lands with every breath I took, my soul gladden a bit more.

The Undying Lands are quite a magical place. As soon as Durion, me and the rest of the Elves that were traveling with us stepped through the arch of rock, the group of Elves that had been gathering around the harbor, broke out in song, a beautiful song welcoming all of us to their home, to our new home. I took a few minutes to inspect my surroundings. The beaches were sprinkled with gems given by the Noldor, in the back of the singing elves, I could see large manors made out of pearl. Although there was no sight of trees, I could smell their scent mixing in with that of the ocean breeze.

"Tis beautiful!" Durion exclaimed as he pressed my hand against his lips, kissing my flesh lightly, he then intertwined his fingers within mines.

A beautiful Elven woman walked towards us and stopped within a few feet from us. "Welcome to Alqualondë brothers and sisters!" The lady raised her left hand and pointed back towards the city. "Follow us." She was breathtakingly beautiful! Her shimmering golden hair trapped the sun's rays giving off a silver effect to certain strands, as she turned around once again and this time looked straight into my eyes. I felt as if her blue eyes were piercing my soul.

_Follow me pinig, little one for we have much to discuss. _The lady's elegant voice trembled through my head. I stood still for a second and looked up to Durion, who was looking down at me with a smirk on his lips. I directed my gaze back to the lady who in return smiled and waved for me to follow her.

"Let's go hîr vuin, beloved lord the lady wants us to follow." Without looking up at Durion, I tighten my grip on his hand and followed the lady towards the shinny city.

The halls and manors of Alqualondë were made out of pearl, opals, diamonds and pale crystals. To say it was beautiful, was an understatement. The lady led us into a room which walls were entirely made of out pearls and had arches made out of tiny diamonds as windows. Beyond the window, was the sparkly city and its dwellers. Halls extended from one end to another, in the same pearl fashion with gems scattered to make beautiful designs on the walls. The doors to every room were made out of what seemed like silver, with a certain gem as a door handle. The halls reached out in a rectangular way to cuddle a fountain made out of emeralds and rubies, surrounded by different types of flowers and benches.

"Welcome Lady Saerwen and Lord Durion." The elven woman turned to sit in a chair that match her golden silver hair, as she motioned for us to do the same. Durion, held out a chair for me and I sat as he took his place next to mine and held my hand.

"You act as lovers do, but yet you are not bond." The stunning elf spoke, her blue eyes lighting up. She turned to look at me once more and a beautiful smile graced her lips. "You can not be." She spoke in but a whisper. "I see why now." She turned her gaze from me to Durion, and gave him what seemed to me a sad smile. Durion tensed his grip on my hand.

"Enough riddles." The lady spoke to herself this time. "I am Galadriel." She said with a smile on her lips. "I used to be the Lady of Lorien, but since my passing to Eressëa; Olwë, my grandfather has let me rule his kingdom."

My heart sang as the elven beauty spoke. Galadriel! The Great Galadriel! She was the most powerful Elf of the third age, and Lady of Lothlórien who aided The Fellowship with her powers. I could not help but stare at her.

"An-uir thiad gîn 'ell, hiril vell. your sight is a joy beloved lady I have but daydreamed of meeting you!" I let go of Durion's hand and placed both of my hands on my lap, trying my best to keep my excitement at bay. "It is a pleasure to meet you." I said bowing my head.

"The pleasure is all mine little one." Galadriel smiled at me as she raised from her seat. Durion and I both started to follow her action, but she stopped us midway.

"Nay." Galadriel said walking towards the window and taking in a deep breath. "I have been seated all day. You just arrived from a long journey. Rest." She turned around and looked at me once more.

"Has your soul lighten?" She asked me, never taking her gaze off from me. My hands started to sweat, as I answered.

"Nay, my queen. My heart feels a lot lighter than it did in Mirkwood, but my soul…" I stopped a few seconds to look within me. "My soul still feels yearning." Galadriel smiled once again.

"I suppose so." She walked over to me and took my hands in hers. "I shall send you both to Avathar. The King and Prince of the woodland realm dwell there. They would be eager to know how their realm has been without them." Galadriel then turned her gaze towards me. _"And you my child, shall find what you are looking for." _She sat down on the chair once again, as the door opened and an elf walked into the room. "Thirenil will show you both to your rooms. Rest well tonight, tomorrow you have yet another journey ahead of you." Galadriel bowed her to both Durion and I as Thirenil stepped into view.

"Please follow me." Said the blonde Elf as he walked us out of the room and into the halls of Alqualondë.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting down on the bed, brushing my long brown hair and looking at myself in the mirror while my mind traveled far from where I was. Galadriel's words ran through my head. I wanted to get on a horse and travel to Avathar right now if it meant, this void in me would be gone. I figured that, if I have waited a few decades, I might as well can wait another night. I continued on brushing my hair and thinking of what was waiting for me in Avathar, when a knock on my door pulled me from my thoughts.

"Come in." I said as I set my brush down.

"Good evening my lady." Durion closed the door behind him and walked up to me. He caressed my cheek with his hand. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are Saerwen?"

I let a small smile grace my lips. "I do believe, my lord, you have never paid me such compliments." Durion looked at me with an expression only an elf can pay it's lover.

"In that case my lady, please let me tell you exactly how beautiful I think you are." He stepped closer to me and ran his fingers through a strand of my hair. "I have never seen an elf with such an intriguing hair color before. Brown as the soil that graces the land of Mirkwood, yet slightly red as the sun hits it." Durion leaned down and placed his head next to mine and whispered. "Smells like the blooming flowers in the spring time, and is as soft as silk." Durion stepped an inch away, and stared me in the eyes. "Lovely eyes, they speak what sometimes your mouth fails to." He traced my cheek down to my chin with his hand. "The softest skin I have ever felt." Durion's hand left my chin and began it's trail up to my lips. "And your lips," His finger tips slowly graced my bottom lip. "A day does not go by that I do not want to kiss them." Durion lowered his head, and slowly captured my lips with his own. "You taste always so sweet my lady." He said as his lips departed my own.

I should have been feeling dizzy and lightheaded as I once did with him, but all I could feel was the deep void in the middle of my chest. I took a deep a breath and moved away from Durion. I could not let the ache in the middle of my being take control of me. I wrapped my hands around the edges of my robe and slowly peeled it away from my body.

"Pray do tell my lord," I said as I walked once again closer to Durion. "What do you think of the rest of me?"

Durion let a small growl escape his lips before crushing my body against his. "Saerwen, you do no know what you do to me." He was placing small kisses on the nook of my neck.

"I think I have a vague idea." I gave him a smile before pushing him onto the bed. "I am naked, and you my lord, are dressed." I slowly climbed onto of him. "I shall fix this situation." My fingers made their way towards his tunic and began pushing it up towards his head. I leaned down and started kissing Durion, while he worked himself out of his leggings, and under garments.

Durion flipped us over as soon as he was garment free. "You do not have an idea of how much I want you, Saerwen." He said in between heated kisses.

"Then show me." Was the only thing I managed to say as I felt Durion enter my body.

The opening and closing of my door awaken me from my Elven slumber. "I am sorry to have interrupted your resting time my lady." Thirenil said as he walked towards me with a platter full of fruits, bread, and juices. "Lady Galadriel has sent me with some food. She wants to see you and your companion before you ride off to Avathar." He bowed his head and made his way out of the room.

I stretched my body and reached for some grapes. Durion must have left to his room during the night. I began eating some of the bread as memories from the night before entered my thoughts. How was it possible that Durion, never made me feel whole? Why didn't Durion fill the void in the middle of my chest? Why didn't Durion appease my hunger, my want? I grabbed what was left of the orange juice and drank before heading over to the tub and begin my routine to get ready for the day ahead of me. A knock on the door pulled me back to reality.

"Come in." I said from the small room I was in.

"Pardon me, my lady." A small voice came from the door. "I come with hot water and a few garments." The elf maiden crossed the door to where I was and began dumping the hot water into the tub, after she was done she reached towards a glass container and poured some of its contents into the water. "Let it sit for a few minutes, it'll help the salts saturate the water."

"Thank you." I said as I sat down on the edge of the tub.

"Lady Galadriel has sent these for you. She has told me to tell you they are a present, and has asked me to help you into the green dress." The Elf went into the chamber and began setting the green dress on the bed. "The water is ready my lady, get in and I will be there to help you in a few minutes." She made herself busy with the green dress.

I submerged myself into the warm water and let the aroma of roses and lilies relax my body. My mind began wondering what in Avathar was going to ease my pain, was it the land? The people? The culture? I splashed some water on my face before submerging my whole upper body into the water.

"Lady Saerwen." The elf maiden was saying from above the surface. "Tis time for you to get out." I gave her a soft smile as she handed me a towel.

"Why wear a dress when I'll be riding the whole day?" I asked the elf maiden as she braided my hair and decorated it with small flowers. "Why the flowers?" The elven maid asked me to turn around and began working on my face.

"I do not know why, but the lady Galadriel wants you to look your best." She grabbed a jar from the vanity and asked me to pucker my lips while she dusted whatever was in the jar on my cheekbones. "And now, just stay calm and look in my direction child." She grabbed yet another jar and with her fingers rubbed whatever it was on my lips. "Now, do not go looking at yourself yet. Get up from the chair and help me put the dress on." She went over to the bed and picked the dress up.

The dress fit perfectly well, it hugged me in all the right places and was lighter than any dress I had ever tried on. "Now, put on the cloak." A dark brown cloak was wrapped around my shoulders and tied in a neat bow over my breast. "You are ready. Turn around." I looked at my reflection in the mirror and gave out a small sigh.

"My lips," I said looking closer at them. "My cheeks!" My cheeks where a slight pink color, giving my face a faint glow, and my lips were a darker shade of pink, giving them more definition.

"The lady has sent a few jars of rouge for you. Apply them only on the cheeks and lips to give that glow." She turned me around and smiled at me. "Be sure to wear the hood over your head my lady, you don't want to wind to undo your hair. Whatever it is that is waiting for you at your destination, the lady Galadriel wants you to face it in fashion." She gave me another smile before leading me towards the door. "Now go to the lady." The elven maid bowed her head before going back into the chamber and began taking care of the mess we had made.

I turned to my left and begun walking towards the room I knew Galadriel would be in. I stopped in front of two large silver doors, with pearl handles.

"Come in." Her melodic voice called from within the room before I had a chance to knock on the door. Durion was standing close to the lady.

"I trust you had a peaceful evening." She said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"I did my lady. Thank you very much for everything you have done. The dresses are beautiful and…" Before I could finish my sentence Galadriel raised her hand.

"Thank me not child, it is the least I could do." She turned to her left and reached for a small envelope. "Thirenil, when you reach Avathar, please hand this to Thranduil, it is for his eyes and his eyes only." She handed the elf the small envelope before walking up to Durion.

"Do not fear, you will also find what you need." She rested her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"As for you little one," Galadriel walked over to me. "Do not be afraid of what is to come." Galadriel placed her hand in the middle of my chest, where the void was. "It will be filled, and happiness will rule your life." She leaned towards me and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Go to him." She whispered low enough for only me to hear. Galadriel took a step back and gave me one last reassuring look before turning her attention to Thirenil. "Ride fast Thirenil, you shall make it there by the sun's set." We all three bowed to the lady before leaving the room.

I was riding a beautiful white mare, Durion a brown horse and Thirenil and older black horse. "Feel the need to rest, my lady?" Thirenil asked me from his place up front.

"Nay Thirenil, I am eager to get there." He gave a reassuring nod, and with that urged all three horses to speed up.

I let my thoughts wonder to what Galadriel had told me. Who was I supposed to go to? Durion? I had tried plenty of times to bond myself with him, but it always ended in me feeling the void between my chest a bit boldly. I never told Durion. When he asked how I was feeling, I would always reply 'good' and turn over to hug his bare figure. When the subject of why had we not bonded yet surfaced a few minutes after the initial question of how I was feeling, I would always reply with 'maybe I am not ready yet.' or, 'tis not our time yet.' But deep inside of I knew why, Durion was not my soul mate. I did not feel all the things my mother said she felt went she had met my father. My heart never skipped a beat with Durion, I was never speechless around him, and even though our love making was exceptional, I really never felt anything more than carnal pleasure. My skin never became alive under his touch, my soul was never gladden after our love making. To me, love making with Durion was nothing more than just trying to find a way out of the black void that was eating me up day after day. I had feelings for him, I knew that much. My body responded to his, I was glad whenever I was in his presence, I was happy when he spoke to me, but only for a small amount of time. The love I felt with Durion, was the same love I had felt the first time I laid eyes on him, the love for a friend. I wanted to believe Durion was my soul mate, only to make him happy. Such a wonderful elf, should not have to go through what I have put him through.

"Saerwen!" Durion called from his spot on the ground. "We are here, we are finally home lirimaer. lovely one"

"I…I…" I looked around my surroundings and the place I was in was exactly the replica of Mirkwood, only this place had a lot more trees, gardens, and open spaces.

"Does it not look just like home?" Durion asked my excitedly as he helped me down from my mare.

"Aye it does!" I took a deep breath and closed me eyes. I could not put words to what I was feeling. The black hole inside my chest was slowly vanishing with every breath I took.

"How are you feeling lirimaer?" Durion asked taking my hand in his.

"The pain has left, Durion. With every breath I take the void becomes less and less, it is still there, but it is more manageable now." Durion raised my hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to it.

"I am glad. Let us go in and follow Thirenil into the throne room, I am sure the master's would want to talk to us."

We followed Thirenil, and waited behind two giant wooden doors. "I shall knock, go in first, speak with the King and then I shall announce your names." He gave us a small smile and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came a loud booming voice from behind the closed doors. Thirenil walked in, leaving Durion and I by ourselves.

"Do you think they will be welcoming?" Durion asked in a hushed voice.

"I know not Durion." I placed a hand on his shoulder and placed a small kiss on his forehead. "I am lucky to have you by my side." Thirenil announced our names and opened the doors in front of us, motioning for us to walk in.

"Welcome!" The blond elf sitting at the end of the table said as he stood up from his place. "I am sorry my son is running a bit late." He motioned for us to take a sit on his right side. "You must be starving, we shall have some food and wine while you tell me how my beloved Mirkwood is doing." A few elves walked into the room and begun setting up the table for us.

I looked up to him and saw he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. His hair was long, straight and blond, he had fair skin, and his face showed all the history he had been through.

"I am afraid I never met you young lady." He said as he took a sip from his goblet.

"Nay my king, I was born a few years before the last member of the Fellowship left for the Undying Lands." I reached over to my goblet and took a sip, the fresh, cool wine, relaxed me a bit. "You did however know my parents, Calanon and Aranel." King Thranduil looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Yes I did! How wonderful! I must say lady Saerwen, your parents were good friends of mine. How are they?" He smiled once more before taking another sip from his wine.

"They are well my King." I said with a smile of my own.

"Thranduil, call me Thranduil my lady." I bowed my head in return. "Durion, your name sound very familiar. By any chance are your parents Beriogelir and Morwen?" Durion's nervous phase was broken by a smile.

"Aye my King." Thranduil let out a small laugh.

"Well I do not believe this! Your parents…both of your parents and I were very good friends! We used to sneak away from the city at nights, light a small fire in the woods and sing and dance all night till dawn." A laugh escaped the King's mouth. "How are your parents Durion?"

"They fare well sire. They have felt the call of the sea, but want to stay as long as they can. They want to make sure my two sisters will be taken care of when they leave." Durion joined the King and I on the wine drinking.

"Two sisters? My, how times have changed!" Just then the two wide doors opened and a blond elf walked into the room.

"I am sorry Ada, you know how Glandur gets when he is losing." The young elf walked towards us and sat in front of me, and to the left of his Father.

"Legolas, this is Durion, son of Beriogelir and Morwen; and lady Saerwen, daughter of Calanon and Aranel. Lady Galadriel has sent them, they have just arrived from Mirkwood." Legolas bowed his head before looking at us.

"It is a pleasure to have you." He smiled before looking up and into my eyes. "How is Mirkwood faring?" I was not able to answer him. He had the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen, Legolas had long blond hair like his father, but his features were more bold.

"Mirkwood is as always. The soil is fertile, the trees are big, the buildings are deteriorating with time, but the few elves that are left help in maintaining the splendor as much as they can." Durion answered Legolas' question.

"It won't be long till we see them here." King Thranduil said as a group of elves made their way to the table and started serving our plates with food. "Enjoy!" The King said as he broke a piece of bread and began chewing on it.

Dinner could not have gone slower if I asked it to! I was sitting in front of the most beautiful elf I had ever laid eyes on, every time he looked at me, my heart pounded in my chest and my stomach tumbled every time he talked to me. I could only manage yes or no answers and would nervously take random sips of my wine, even when the glass was empty. Here we were, sitting with the King and Prince of Avathar, our new home, and all I could think of was running my hands through Legolas' hair, touching his skin, smelling his smell…I had to snap out of it. Thankfully, Legolas' musical voice pulled me into reality.

"The ride must have been rough." He said as an elf made his way towards Legolas. "Marion, please make sure the master bedroom is all set for our guests." With that said Marion bowed his head and made his way towards the doors.

"Nay Marion." King Thranduil called from his seat. "Give lady Saerwen the room in the west wing, and Lord Durion the room next to Melda's." Marion bowed his head once again and left. "Our young friends here, are not a couple." Thranduil said as he raised from his seat. Legolas looked at me and then at Durion.

"Legolas, show Saerwen to her room, I shall show Durion to his." And with that said King Thranduil lead Durion through the two giant doors and into the hall, leaving his son and I alone.

"I am sorry for the assumption lady Saerwen." Legolas stood from his seat, walked over to where I was seated and helped me out of my chair.

"Tis alright sire." I tried my best to give him a smile, he smiled back, placed my hand on his arm. A chill ran up and down my spine and the room around me spun out of control.

"Lady Saerwen, are you alright?" Legolas asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist to steady me, his musky smell not helping the dizziness at all.

I held onto his arm with my free hand. The simple touch made my heart race, my stomach flip, and my skin tingle. "I am sorry sire, I do not know what has gotten over me. I am extremely dizzy."

"Tis not your fault my lady." He picked up my feet from the floor and carried my towards the room, I encircled his neck with my arms. "It is a harsh to ride to Avathar in just one day, you shall feel better tomorrow after some rest." Legolas stopped in front of a wooden door, and slowly opened it with his right hand. He walked me over to the bed and slowly sat me down on it. He turned around and lit the fire for me. "I hope you find the room to your liking, if there is anything you need, my room is just next to yours." Legolas bowed his head and left before I could thank him.


End file.
